Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
Summary Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (大筒木カグヤ, Ōtsutsuki Kaguya) is the mother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, who consumed the fruit of the Shinju and became the progenitor of chakra, and part of the creation of the Ten-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B. 5-A with ETSB Name: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, 'Rabbit Goddess' or 'Demon' by the People Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: At least 1,000 years old Classification: Princess, Progenitor of All Chakra Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Yin Manipulation, Yang Manipulation, Yin-Yang Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Limited Precognition with the Sharingan, Expert Gentle Fist Practitioner, BFR, Mind Control, Portal Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her physical capabilities with chakra), Status Effect Inducement (Can paralyse targets by making contact with them), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation with the Sharingan (The Infinite Tsukuyomi can also trap an entire planet in an illusion based on their deepest and innermost desires), Bone Manipulation (Can manipulate her own bone structure and use them as weapons), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid [Regenerated her left arm after Naruto cut it off], possibly Mid-High), Enhanced Senses (Has a near 360º field of vision aside from a single blindspot on the back of her neck above her first thoraic vertebrae, Can see through obstructions, detect and perceive sources of chakra), Extrasensory Perception (Her sensory capabilities should be comparable to Naruto's, who can detect invisible clones that exist in a separate dimension), Teleportation (Can transport herself and others between dimensions), Hair Manipulation (Can utilize her hair as a makeshift weapon to bind targets or utilize as sharpened needle-like projectiles), Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level, and her Expansive Truth Seeking Ball was going to swallow the whole of her dimension into nothing), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls erase and nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Likely Healing with the Preta Path and Naraka Path, Paralysis with the black receivers (Can paralyse and hinder the movements of targets, and also control them), Sealing, Telekinesis and Gravity Manipulation (Can control attractive and repulsive forces with the Deva Path), Body Control and Technological Manipulation (The Asura Path allows the user to generate additional mechanical arms and weaponry such as blades, drills, missiles and cannons), Resurrection (Can revive the dead with the Outer Path), Mind Reading and Soul Manipulation (The Human Path allows the user to read the minds of targets and extract their souls by making contact with them with the Human Path), Summoning (The Animal Path allows the user to summon various animals, some of which can fly and bombard targets from above, manipulate water, continuously split into separate entities when attacked, and a demon that instantly kills targets who lie, and can keep and transfer souls), should be able to breathe in space like Toneri and see camouflaged targets with the Sharingan, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls) Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level via power-scaling (Stated to be more powerful than even the Sage of the Six Paths, overpowered Naruto's attacks, easily destroyed Sasuke's Susanoo, and changed the environment of an entire planet). Large Planet level with the Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball. The Gentle Fist bypasses durability to an extent as it directly targets the nerves and life energy channels to disrupt the target's movements and ability to control their inner energy Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Constantly blitzed Naruto and Sasuke) Lifting Strength: At least''' Class T+''' Striking Strength: At least Small Planet Class (Overpowered Naruto's attack and destroyed Sasuke's Perfect Susano'o casually) Durability: At least Small Planet level (But her durability was portrayed very inconsistently. However, immortality and regeneration makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Fought Naruto and Sasuke, two incredibly powerful opponents for a long duration without getting tired) Range: At least several kilometers/cross-dimensional, planetary with Infinite Tsukuyomi, planetary with her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Seemingly at least of average intelligence (she, however, consistently keeps getting outsmarted by Naruto), formulated a plot to resurrect herself that took centuries later Weaknesses: Kaguya is an quite arrogant individual, Having only seen the traditional chakra techniques, spontaneous and odd techniques like Naruto's Reverse Harem Jutsu can stun her with sheer surprise and shock factor. Does not seem to ever utilize the ability-copying power of the Sharingan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Byakugan (White Eye): Due to descending from the original bloodline from which the Three Great Dojutsu originate from, Kaguya possesses the Byakugan that has become characteristic of the Hyuga Clan. As a result, she has a nearly 360º field of vision across several kilometers, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebrae. The Byakugan also allows her to see through visual obstructions like smokescreens as well as most physical materials. In addition, it allows Kaguya to perceive the chakra networks of her foes, allowing her to differentiate between non-corporeal clones and bypass techniques that would otherwise prevent visual detection. It also improves Kaguya's ability to follow high-speed movement and thus makes it more difficult to catch her off guard. However, the Byakugan is not infallible, since sufficiently powerful barriers can interfere the Byakugan's ability to perceive targets within. * Rinne Sharingan: The Kekkei Mōra dōjutsu that is the progenitor of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan. It gives the user the basic abilities of the Sharingan and allows the user to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu which can affect the entire populace of a planet. * Amenominaka (天之御中, Heavenly Governing Inside): By using her third eye, Kaguya is able to teleport herself and anyone without a certain range to one of her dimensions. Those affected by this technique are caught completely off guard, as it occurs instantly. She can position those that she teleports into various hazards native to these dimensions, such as encasing them in blocks of ice or directly above rivers of lava. When Kaguya or her targets teleports into a separate dimension, they become impossible to detect by normal means or even by the presence of one's chakra unless a bridge in space-time is forcibly created between one dimension and the next. File:Dimensional Change.png|Kaguya focuses her third eye File:Dimensional Change 2.png|Changing instantaneously the dimension File:14co.jpg|Kaguya's Lava Dimension * Yomotsu Hirasaka (黄泉比良坂, Underworld Slope Hill): Kaguya can instantaneously transport herself to another location by opening a rift between her current position and her desired destination. She can also use this ability to launch sneak attacks by partially entering a portal to attack her foes from a blind spot. She can also forcibly send a single target through one of these rifts in order to isolate them in one of her dimensions. This can happen quickly enough File:Dimensional Aperture.png File:Dimensional Aperture 2.png File:Dimensional Aperture 3.png * Infinite Tsukuyomi (無限月読, Mugen Tsukuyomi): After creating a portal to one of her dimensions that contains a moon with Yomotsu Hirasaka, Kaguya reflects her Rinne Sharingan off it to bathe the world w On the technique's activation, the light from the moon's eye illuminates the entire planet, turning it bright as day and making it impossible to escape. All living things are bathed in its penetrating light and immediately placed under the genjutsu. This causes a reflection of the Rinnegan to appear in their eyes as they are rendered immobile, though their cognitive abilities remain unimpaired. * God: Nativity of a World of Trees: After trapping her victims in Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kaguya manipulates the roots of the God Tree and causes them to spread across the entire world, ensnaring all caught within. Afterwards, she proceeds to continuously drain them of chakra while keeping their body alive, eventually assimilating them into the tree itself while their bodies become White Zetsu after a sufficiently long amount of time passes. * Rabbit Hair Needle (兎毛針, Togebari): Kaguya is able to manipulate her hair to entangle, bind, and throw her foes, growing in length to match her foes' movements. She can also harden, sharpen, and launch countless hairs at her foes similarly to senbon needles, possessing enough force to penetrate Sasuke's Susanoo. '-Hair Binding Technique:' * Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack (八十神空撃, lit. Eighty Gods Vacuum Fists): Kaguya charges her fists with chakra before projecting it in the form of numerous giant fists in the shape of her own hands, dealing enough physical damage to destroy Sasuke's Susanoo after it was bolstered by his Six Paths Chakra. * All-Killing Ash Bone: Kaguya sprouts multiple bone spurs across her back that she can fire as a stream of projectiles against her foes. Any struck by these bones turn into ash. File:Ash Bone.png|Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bones File:All-Killing Ash Bones 2.png File:All-Killing Ash Bones 3.png * Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball: (Bōchō Gudōdama) Kaguya's most powerful ability, formed with the chakra of every organism she has drained with the power of the God Tree. Containing every elemental nature, it presumably has abilities similar to that of the lesser versions used by her children as well as their descendants, being able to nullify ninjutsu techniques on contact and reduce matter to dust on contact. According to Black Zetsu, Kaguya intended to use this ability to destroy the world and start a new one, but her focus was broken and the technique disrupted due to the efforts of Team 7, leaving its true capabilities unknown. Note: While a star can be visibly seen within one of Kaguya's dimensions, this does not translate to her Attack Potency, since it is considered to be a massive outlier. In addition, it is uncertain whether or not it existed there previously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: The Beast (The Beast (inFAMOUS)) The Beast's Profile (The Beast was High 6-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Devourers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Ninjas Category:Element Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Hair Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 5